


Interlude I

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Heaven, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Some thoughts from the great detective - and some thoughts about speed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

One of the perils of someone in my position in society is that, as with anyone possessed of money and/or status, one finds that it tends to engender a certain level of obsequiousness amongst those around you. And whilst I would never claim to be perfect (and a certain medical acquaintance of mine had damn well better not snigger any time soon!), I had always found it difficult to get people to say what they really thought of me to my face. That was why I had been fortunate to acquire Watson's friend Stamford as a room-mate in my two years at Bargate; he was quite prepared to tell me when I was being annoying, and whilst I did not always like that, I knew that it was for my own good.

I only had to look at my family to see what might happen when character flaws went uncorrected, most particularly with my brothers. Mycroft, the eldest, was always proud and arrogant, and looked down on the rest of us with open disdain. Ranulph used his High Church preferences to the same end. And of the three who ended up serving the government, only Lucius made full and proper use of his talents, and even his temper was to be feared (hence the family nickname, 'Lucifer'). Bacchus was a lounge-lizard who never considered anyone's welfare before his own, and Gaylord – well, he seemed to treat life as one huge joke. About the only surprising thing was that my sister Anna turned out comparatively normal!

That is why I was so fortunate and blest to have Watson enter my life. His level-headedness and righteousness were beyond question, and when I first saw him in Oxford (excluding our initial encounter in the dark, which he hates being reminded of!), I felt almost as if I had known him from somewhere before. I can only thank whatever deity was in charge of affairs that he was brought back into my life a second time, and that on that occasion I had the good sense to propose our living together. That he tolerated my moods and less than full coherence in the mornings – he is definitely sniggering now, the green-eyed bastard! - was far more than I deserved, but fortunately most people cope quite well with having far more than they deserve.

Now we were living together, and I was beginning to achieve my wish to become a consulting detective. And Watson continued to surprise me; I had thought with our recent case that he might not be able to handle the more questionable side of my business, but he proved me wrong. And when I stared at him across the breakfast table and he sighed before handing me half his bacon, the small smile I got as to how 'whipped' he must have felt made me feel strangely warm inside. I knew not where my life would take me, but one thing was certain; I wanted this man to be part of it.

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


	2. Chapter 2

When you have watched mountains erode, it might be expected that you are used to things moving at a less than breakneck speed. But even so....

“The dinosaurs evolved faster than this!” Mrs God sighed as She stared down at the domestic scene below. “Although it is good to see our noble hunter Knowing His Place when it comes to the important things in life. Like bacon.”

“Indeed”, Her husband intoned. “Still, all good things come to he who waits.”

“I doubt that our brave hunter will be coming any time soon....”

“Dearest! Really!”

“Well, cuddling up to him like that”, She snorted. “His body is betraying him already. Unfortunately expecting his mind to catch up is like waiting for one of those so-called activists to actually listen to someone else's point of view for once.”

“They will get there”, He said confidently. “Although not without the usual problems. Into every life, a little rain must fall.”

“Not if someone stops up the clouds.....”

“Dearest!”


End file.
